Total Alcatraz Island
by TotalDramaKingdomHearts
Summary: Set shortly after the end of TDWT, Chris and Chef have taken over Alcatraz with six interns - Duncan, Noah, Izzy, Bridgette, Justin, and Eva - and fourteen new contestants! What drama will ensue! Featuring Total Drama Revenge of the Island cameos as well
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome, one and all, to the next season of Total Drama!" a grinning Chris McLean announced, standing on top of a rocky island with water churning the sides. A giant prison stood behind him, which a sweating Chef Hatchet just walked out of.

"That's the last of them packages, Chris!" Chef shouted as he walked over towards McLean.

"Nice!" Chris grinned. Turning back towards the camera, he added, "In case you haven't guessed, this season we're taking things to a great new location! Since almost all of our contestants are either in the hospital or being forced to recline at home due to our little 'Hawaii incident', we're taking fourteen new contestants to compete on Alcatraz Island! Our producers purchased the island and prison from the government, so we're free to mess with it as much as we like!"

Chef grunted. "What should I do with the new, uh, 'interns'?"

Chris chuckled. "By interns, folks, he means Duncan, Noah, Izzy, Bridgette, Justin and Eva! These six are the only people not critically injured from Hawaii, and as such, I've decided to employ them as free labor!"

Cracking his knuckles, Chef replied, "I'm glad to have some people to torment! I wasn't sure where you wanted them, so I just locked them up in some of the cells. That's cool, right?"

"Yes, man! That's great!" Chris called. "Now, to all of you no-life losers out there wanting to compete on our show, just fill out this here application and we'll pick the fourteen best to compete on this season – TOTAL! ALCATRAZ! ISLAND!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so this here is the application! Just fill it out, and as Chris<strong>** said, thirteen contestants will be picked in addition to my own OC.**

Name:

**Stereotype:**

Gender:

**Nicknames, if any:**

Age:

**Family:**

Criminal History, if any:

**Biography:**

Personality:

**Body Type:**

Hair color and style:

**Eye color:**

Height:

**Weight:**

Everyday Wear:

**Pajamas:**

Worst Fear:

**Favorite out of Duncan, Noah, Izzy, Bridgette, Justin, and Eva:**

Talents:

**Physical Strengths:**

Physical Weaknesses:

**Sexual Orientation:**

Relationship? And if so, what kind of person?:

Types of friends:

**Types of enemies:**

Acts around Chris?:

**Acts around Chef?:**

Reason for applying:

* * *

><p><strong>Here's my application:<strong>

Name: Ashley Spurlin

**Stereotype:** Artistic Rebel

Gender: MALE

**Nicknames, if any:** Ash

Age: 16

**Family:** Two younger brothers, an older sister, and parents

Criminal History, if any: Arrested twice for public busking, twice for painting on public property, and once for breaking and entering.

**Biography:** Born and raised in a New York suburb, he lived poor. One day in his freshmen year, at age 14, he wandered into a coffee shop and saw live performances from local singers and drawings by local artists. He had always liked singing and art, and this inspired him to become a singer and artist. He has since used the coffee shop to come out of his shell and escape his family problems. He auditioned in order to finally get recognition for his work, to show the world who he is, and escape family life. He comes off as a rebel to authority due to his artistic nature, and likes to display his talents publicly.

Personality:Kind of likes to be left alone due to his lack of social skills, but becomes very outgoing and passionate when he gets to know people. He is generally sarcastic as well, but can also be a good person to come to with problems. He is also very sweet, and a very passionate musician and artist.

**Body Type:** Tall and skinny.

Hair color and style: Shoulder-length, shaggy, and white.

**Eye color:** Green

Height: 5 feet, 9 inches

**Weight:** 124 pounds

Everyday Wear: navy t-shirt with white skull design, purple unbuttoned button-down shirt, brown jeans, black boots, white watch, silver skull chain, bracelet assortments

**Pajamas:**White t-shirt, black pajama pants

Worst Fear: A tie between fires and scorpions.

**Favorite out of Duncan, Noah, Izzy, Bridgette, Justin, and Eva:** Duncan.

Talents: Singing, drawing, public speaking.

**Physical Strengths:** Is naturally strong and can do some heavy lifting.

Physical Weaknesses: He doesn't work out or exercise much and tires easily.

**Sexual Orientation:** Straight.

Relationship? And if so, what kind of person?: Yes, and a cool girl of any stereotype that he can get along with and generally like. Looks aren't exactly a necessity, but they'd be appreciated.

Types of friends: crazies, nerds, bookworms, nice girls, musicians, sweet people, manipulators, loners, sluts (when he gets to know manipulators and sluts he becomes close with them)

**Types of enemies:** Bitches, sexists, racists, drama queens, and jocks.

Acts around Chris?: Has little respect for him, and openly mocks him and defies his authority.

**Acts around Chef?:** Similarly defies Chef and mocks him, but has some respect for him due to his military background.

Reason for applying: To escape his hectic family life.

* * *

><p><strong>Recently I've had trouble getting some new stories out and updating some of my old ones, but I promise I will try to get back on track with all of my work, starting right here, right now!<strong>


	2. FINAL Selections!

Chris snickered. "Well, so this is our cast list? Seems pretty weak. Doubt they'll match up to the old guys."

Before Chef could reply, someone answered out of nowhere, "Thanks for the trust in us."

Chris turned in shock to see Duncan standing there. "YO! Not cool, bro! How'd you bust out of your cell?"

"I've been to juvie loads of times before," Duncan began, shrugging, "And this place is definitely no juvie."

"Should I wrangle up the delinquent?" Chef asked angrily, cracking his knuckles.

Chris shook his head. "Nah, we'd better put him to work." Picking up a list, he threw it over to Duncan. "Take one of the boats, and one of the other interns, and go pick up these guys."

Duncan took the list and briefly looked over the fourteen teens listed on it:

Ashley Spurlin – Me

**Lia Rider – we r 1**

Kako Williams – cg12345

**Susan Alabaster – TotalDramaAvatar**

Jessica Katherine Sie – talktothewalls

**Jason Kennith Sie – talktothewalls**

Chelsea Adams – ChelseaTheBlondie

**Paige Hemingway – Mystery Morgan**

Brianna Hunter – HugefanofScotty17

**Tori Snipe – cartoongal11**

Zackery Mitchel Carter – tdwtrulz1022

**Calvin Monroe – hawkfire111**

George Ward – hawkfire111

**Stone Smith – XxSK8erPunkxX**

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just as long as I get paid, I'll take prettyboy and pick up the new kids."

As soon as Duncan left, Chef said, "You're PAYING the interns?"

"As far as they know!" Chris said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I received so many good applications, and I wish I could've picked them all, but I only had such limited spots. I'm happy with my selections, though, and look forward to starting this story soon! Team names and challenge ideas would be greatly appreciated! Also, could everyone please leave in a review or PM a list of who they see their friends, enemies, and romances being? Please and thank you! :D<strong>


	3. Episode 1, Introductions: Part 1

Total Alcatraz Island: Episode 1, Introductions - Part 1  
>IN: Everyone<br>OUT: No one.

* * *

><p>Chris was waiting impatiently on the dock of Alcatraz, tapping his foot. "Where <em>are<em> they!" he whined for the millionth time.

"Listen up, McLean," Chef said, rolling his eyes, having been listening to Chris' whining for ten minutes, "Why not just call the delinquent and find out where he and prettyboy are?"

"Yeah, sure," Chris said, whipping out his cell phone and punching in a number.

A ringing sound came from right behind him. "Yeah, McLean?" Duncan said as he arrived on the dock with Justin behind him. Their boat was tied to the dock.

Chris looked around for the contestants. "Duncan, man! Where are the prisoners?"

"Don't worry, Chris," Justin explained with a stunning smile, "We left boats at the location for them. When they get there, they'll come here."

Duncan pointed out to the horizon. "Look over there – a boat on the distance. AKA, the first contestant."

As Chef threw a ring of keys to Duncan, Chris added, "Cool. Now go free Izzy McPsycho, Noah McSmartyPants, Bridgette McEnvironmentalist, and Eva McEvenMorePsychoThanIzzy. Bring them to the dock, and make it snappy!"

As the intern duo went back into the prison, Duncan called back, "Whatever."

By the time the six interns arrived back at the dock, the first contestant had finally arrived. She was a girl of medium height, fair skin, long, brown, wavy hair, light brown eyes, and wearing a dark purple long-sleeved v-neck sweater with a white tank-top underneath, jeans, and purple flats, with a silver bangle on one arm and a silver necklace with a cursive 'P' on it.

"Welcome to Alcatraz, Paige Hemmingway!" Chris said with a devilish grin.

Paige was very shaken up from her ride on the boat, and she turned to Chris and said, "Shut up, egotist."

Chris glared at her. "Yeah, whatever. Go stand over there by one of the interns."

Paige walked over and stood behind Noah. "Oh great, a sea-sick smartass on my side," Noah cheered sarcastically.

"Because I'm oh-so thrilled to be standing behind the guy with the oversized neurocranium and recurring sarcastic jibes."

"You'll do just fine," Noah said, impressed.

"And here comes out next contestant…s?" Chris said, puzzled.

Stepping out of the next boat was a girl with a slim, athletic body, hair that was dark chocolate brown, sometimes light chocolate brown, straightened, with choppy layers from the top down, voluminous on the top then gradually thins out, and reaches just above her bellybutton, wearing a black & white striped off the shoulder top from billabong, dark blue levi skinny jeans, black flats, her 'J' necklace, and black 14g plugs.

Behind her was a guy with an athletic body type, dark brown skater hair that's slightly poofy, wearing a grey with small back striped teeshirt from billabong, dark blue straight leg jeans, and black high top converse.

"And here is our set of twins, Jessica Katherine Sie and Jason Kennith Sie!" Chris announced.

"Hey there, Chris," Jessica said with a smile.

"Um, sup," Jason said with a nod.

Chris motioned over to the interns. "Pick an intern, any intern!"

Jessica stood behind Bridgette, and Jason picked Duncan.

"Hey, I'm Jason," Jason said, smiling over at Paige.

"I'm Paige," Paige replied, blushing slightly.

"Next up," Chris began while the next contestant arrived, "Is our very own Stone Smith!"

A guy with a thin and buff body type, emo hairstyle with bangs that sort of cover his eyes, wearing an open black and gray striped hoodie with the hood usually on his head, baggy dark blue denim jeans, a white short sleeve shirt with a cartoonistic skull with a red mohawk, studded bracelets on each of his wrists, shoes that are black etnies with white laces, and a tounge ring and one ear piercing on each ear.

"Sup, McLean?" Stone said, a few inches taller than Chris.

"Um, yeah," Chris said, slightly intimidated by Stone, "Just stand over near one of those interns."

Stone took up a place alongside Jason behind Duncan. The two shook hands and, motioning over to Jessica, Stone asked, "Hey, who's that babe?"

Jason glared at him. "That's my sister."

Stone went quiet.

"And here is our next contestant – the ever-foxy Chelsea Adams!" Chris announced as a girl with a perfect hourglass figure, light blonde wavy hair that reached to her mid back, and wearing a mint-green V-neck, short denim shorts with frays, silver sandals, silver hoop earrings, a silver long-chained heart necklace, and a silver James Avery charm bracelet.

"Well, hi there, handsome," Chelsea said, seductively putting her hand on Chris' shoulder.

Chris grinned. "I think Lindsay might have met her match this season! Anyway gorgeous, so stand over next to one of the interns!"

As she stood behind Justin, the male model checked her out. "Nice, nice," he commented. "Very nice," he added with a wink. Chelsea giggled while Duncan, Jason, and Stone stared at her.

"And here comes our sixth contestant!" Chris announced as another boat pulled up to the dock.

A guy that was tall and skinny with shoulder-length shaggy white hair and wearing a navy t-shirt with white skull design, a purple unbuttoned button-down shirt, brown jeans, black boots, a white watch, a silver skull chain, and bracelet assortments stepped onto the dock.

"Behold Ashley Spurlin, everyone!" Chris announced.

Ashley rolled his eyes. "Where do I stand, egotist?"

Paige nodded. "That's what I called him!"

Chris rolled his eyes again. "Just pick an intern and stand near them."

As Ashley stood behind Duncan, the intern laughed. "Looks like I've got another Doris over here!"

"And here we are with our seventh contestant!" Chris called to everyone.

A girl with a fit, curvy body, brown skater hair with blonde highlights, and wearing a Filipino sweater, dark black skinny jeans, and white vans was staring at her iPhone, and when she tried to step off her boat, she tripped, hit her head on the dock, and fell into the water.

"AH!" Lia Rider screamed as Jason and Stone helped pull her out of the water.

"It's all right, you're safe now," Stone told her with a smile.

"NO! MY IPHONE!" Lia screamed, attempting to dive back in after it.

"Here, I've got it!" Ashley told her, having fished it out before it could sink.

Lia cradled her baby. "It's all right, iPhone, I have you now. Don't worry, it's all better now."

Stone, Ashley, and Jason exchanged nervous glances.

"And… this girl over here, folks…," Chris said slowly, "Is Lia Rider… apparently an iPhone addict." He gestured to the interns. "Pick your poison."

Lia stood up, never looking away from her iPhone, and stood behind Izzy.

"OH YEAH!" Izzy exclaimed. "SHE'S MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chris turned his head to the camera. "All right, so far seven contestants have arrived, and seven more to go! Once they all get here, there will be much more drama to unfold! So stay tuned to Total! Alcatraz! Island!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who submitted their friends list and stuff, but I still need ones for Tori, Brianna, and Zackery. Could their creators please try to get them in soon?<strong>

**I've also decided on the team names: the Weird Wardens and the Pesky Prisoners. Thanks to everyone who submitted team names and challenge ideas!**

**As of now I'm undecided as to whether or not any other Total Drama characters will appear. Does anyone have an opinion on that? And should there or should there not be an Aftermath?**

**And the second part to this should be up whenever I get the information from the remaining three, and if they don't fill it out by three days, I'll start without them.**


	4. Episode 1, ACE in the Hole: Part 2

Chris, along with six interns and seven contestants, was waiting on the dock for the rest of his new prisoners to arrive.

"And now," Chris said as the eighth boat showed up, "Is Brianna Hunter!"

A girl with an average hourglass body type, long black hair with loose curls and blonde highlights that ends midway down her back, sky blue eyes, and wearing a white top with a black sweater rolled up to the elbows, dark blue skinny jeans and black converse, and black fingerless gloves stepped onto the dock.

Chris gestured over to the interns. "Please, pick an intern, any intern!"

Brianna rolled her eyes and shoved Chris as she walked over to stand behind Duncan. "Like this?"

"Yeah, that's good," Chris said, rubbing his sore shoulder. "Anyways, next up is Izzy 2.0 – Calvin Monroe!"

Calvin, a guy with a scrawny body, strawberry-blonde mad scientist sticks-up-like-he's-recently-been-electrocuted-style hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue T shirt reading in red writing "WARNING: IF ZOMBIES CHASE US, I'M TRIPPING YOU", and black shorts.

The most noticeable feature about him, however, was the little bundle of fur being cradled in his arms.

"Hi everyone! This place looks super-neat! I know a lot of cool stuff about Alcatraz! I could tell you guys some stories some time! And this is Ace, my pet raccoon! He's really mischievous!"

Chris face palmed at the hyperactive boy. "You and your little… buddy… just go stand behind one of the interns, okay?"

"IZZY!" Calvin announced, eagerly running over to the psychopath.

"OHMYGOD! HE'S SO CUTE!" Izzy exclaimed, petting Ace.

Before the crazy train could go any further, another girl showed up. She had a slim and fit body with some curves, black hair that's straight and goes down to her elbows, she usually keeps it in a ponytail and has the bangs hang down over her right eye, silver eyes with a hint of blue, and wearing a skirt with black leggings attached to it, a purple top with fishnet gloves, also fingerless gloves, and a pair of combat knee high boots.

"And behold Tori Snipe, everyone!" Chris announced. "Any words that you'd like to share?"

Tori, shielding her eyes from the sunlight and wincing, muttered, "I see dead people."

Chris backed away from her and said, "Alright! Just go stand over by an intern, okay?"

As she stood behind Duncan, Stone laughed while Jason muttered, "Freak!"

"Ignore them," Ashley said to Tori, who just stood there unmoving.

"And here comes another foxy contestant!" Chris announced with a smirk. "Behold, Susan Alabaster!"

Susan, with a skinny and curvy body, red hair that stops at her shoulders and a bang that covers her right eye, peach-color eyes, and wearing a red tank top with black stars, black skirt with silver chains and red converse. "Hey there sexy," Susan said with a wink, putting her hand seductively on Chris' shoulder.

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "How unoriginal!"

Chris smiled. "Susan, please, pick an intern of your choice!"

As Susan went over to stand with Duncan and the rest of his crew, Eva angrily stamped her foot.

"Will ANYBODY pick me?" she screamed.

"Maybe our next contestant will!" Chris announced with a grin. "Everyone please welcome George Ward!"

The dude was 5'11 and thin, with icy blue eyes and short, unruly black hair. He wore a red sleeveless T-shirt with blue jeans, but his most noticeable characteristic was the cane that he was using.

"Awesome! A totally rundown prison with surely numerous health hazards awaiting us seems to be the perfect place for you to waste my talent!" George muttered.

"On that note, please choose an intern, Dr. Sunshine!"

As George went to stand behind Noah, along with Paige, the next contestant arrived – another dude who was about 5'5, skinny and scrawny with green-blue eyes and brown hair in spikes. He wore a red t-shirt, jeans, and red converse.

"Zackery Mitchel Carter, everyone!" Chris announced. Zack gave him a curt nod and Chris told him, "Just stand behind the intern of your choosing!"

Duncan looked bored and uninterested, Noah looked bored and uninterested, Izzy was trying to fish with her hands off of the dock, Bridgette smiled and waved, Justin was checking himself out in a mirror, and Eva was awkwardly grinning and holding up a sign that said 'PICK ME I'M LONELY'.

"Thank you," Zack said before taking a spot behind Noah.

Eva was understandably upset.

"And it looks like our last contestant is now arriving!" Chris said with a smirk.

It was here that the other contestants were first introduced to Kako' Williams, something none of them would ever forget. He was a skinny African/Japanese boy with brown eyes and black hair that is cut almost to baldness, and stood at about 5'9. He wore a red shirt and black pants, and most noticeable was the black cape dangling behind him in the breeze.

"Hello, Master Chris sir!" Kako' said, respectfully bowing to the host.

"No way this dude is for real…" Duncan muttered under his breath.

Trying his best not to laugh, Chris just gestured to the interns, and Kako' chose to stand behind Noah.

"All right, three in a row. Do I get tic-tac-toe or something?" Noah asked sarcastically as Eva glared at him.

"Well, here you all are!" Chris announced, grinning, to the contestants. "Look around! There are only fourteen of you, and together you will be competing with each other, forming friendships and rivalries until either you win the competition, or you get kicked out. These people are your only form of contact while you're going to be here, so I'd suggest not pissing all of them off too bad. And now, I do believe that it's time for your very first challenge!"

"WOO!" all of the contestants cried.

"It is…"

"YES?"

"It is…."

"YES?"

"It is….."

"TELL US ALREADY!"

"Race through that entrance hallway to the main cell block! WOO!"

Nobody seemed very enthusiastic.

"Man, is that all?" Calvin asked dejectedly whilst Ace climbed up onto his shoulder.

"I was expecting a bit of a challenge here, you know!" Jason called out, and some of the others laughed.

Chris snickered. "Challenges, they say? CUE THE CHALLENGES!"

A very ominous ghostly wail and fog blew in over the dock.

After exchanging some nervous looks, someone – although later, nobody would admit to being the first one – screamed, "RUN!"

As all of the contestants took off, Chris wiped a tear from his eye, looking at the six interns, and said, "Reminds me of the good old days."

* * *

><p>The fourteen contestants soon came to an intersection, with four different ways to go. "Yo, this is <em>so<em> Total Drama World Tour!" Brianna called.

Kako' consulted with Zackery. "Well, which way do you think we should go?"

**Kako': He seems like I can manipulate him fairly easily. Start off my alliances strong!**

Zackery shrugged and pointed down the right-most path.

"Let's go!" Kako' said, about to go, when suddenly he came tumbling down, George having tripped him with his cane.

"The money is all mine you bumbling fool! Ha!" He called, hobbling off down the path.

"Now somebody knows how to have a good time! Captain Ace, man your starboard to awesome! Yeah, buddy!" Calvin shouted, racing down after George; Zack helped Kako' to his feet and the two chased off after them, Kako' yelling curses after George.

While deciding on which way to go himself, Ashley noticed Lia walk straight into a wall, enveloped with her iPhone. "Hey, um, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, yeah, no probs. It's just these goddamn pigs, man, they won't die! Now I get why these birds are so angry," she added, apparently muttering to herself.

Ashley laughed awkwardly. "It would suck if you walked into some more walls, so how about we work together? I'll guide you, and, um, in exchange.."

"I'll give you my friendship, because I'm just such an awesome individual?"

"Yeah, sure, that works." The two hurried down the left-middle path, with a peppy song beginning to play from Lia's iPhone.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am not letting those losers win this!" Stone called. With a wink at Tori, he asked, "Now come and be a doll and go down this nice dark hallway with me."

Tori rolled her eyes and then headed down the right-most passage. "She so wants me," Stone called over to Jason and Chelsea, who laughed, before heading off after Tori.

"We're falling behind! Let's go, Jason!" Jessica demanded feisty, heading down the right-middle class.

Jason chuckled and extended a had to Paige. "Wanna come with? It's no biggie, there's room for all of us."

**Paige: It was a smart move to go with them. They seem like they know what they're doing. And he's kinda hot… I mean… hot, from, being in the sun! Yes. That's what I meant.**

"Sure, but try not to hold me down, okay?" Paige answered, and with a laugh the two hurried after Jason's twin.

That just left Chelsea, Brianna, and Susan. "Come on girls!" Chelsea said with pep. "We don't need a man to lead the way for us!"

"Sure, can't be much worse than staying here," Susan said.

Brianna went to follow them down the left-middle path, but tripped and fell. "Are you okay?" Chelsea asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Daddy didn't raise no baby!" Brianna replied with bravado.

Rolling her eyes, Susan commented, "Well it sure didn't harm your ego… Maybe I'll see you next fall. Don't need you slowing me down," and then went down the right-most path.

"Ugh, what's _her_ problem?" Brianna asked Chelsea as they set out.

Shrugging, Chelsea replied, "Bad day?"

* * *

><p>Having somehow managed to get there before any of the contestants, Chris was eagerly awaiting their arrival in the main cell block, a giant room with corridors leading to it from every corner of Alcatraz. It had several levels, each with hundreds of different cells that at one point held the most hardened criminals in America; now it was just a dingy, grimy reminder of a previous time.<p>

On one side of him stood Izzy, Justin, and Noah, while on the other side stood Duncan, Eva, and Bridgette.

"Izzy go boom boom!" Izzy exclaimed to Noah, who face palmed.

"Why? Why me? Why couldn't I have been crushed by a flaming meteor from the sky?" he cried to the heavens.

"Noah, which side of my face looks better, this side with the lotion and the high-intensity mirror, or this side with the blush and the mid-intensity mirror?" Justin asked, apparently very serious.

"WHY!"

Meanwhile, Eva was still in shock over not getting picked by anyone. "I mean, I'm likable enough! Sure, I only competed in four episodes, but I'm _likable_!"

"You really are!" Bridgette said, trying to console her, but Eva almost bit her fingers off.

"I didn't forget, blondie! You voted me off in Total Drama Island! Twice! I'm so getting even with you!"

Duncan laughed. "Alright, sweetheart, calm down just a tiny wee bit before anyone has to get even with anyone."

Out of nowhere, an army-looking dude with black hair and eyes, fair skin, a dark military green t-shirt, dark blue shorts, dog tags, a unibrow, and a cleft chin emerged. "Chris, sir, Chris! Brick McArthur reporting for duty!"

Chris sneered and gestured to Brick. "See, hasbeens? _That's_ a contestant!" Turning to Brick, he asked, "What's up, Brickhouse?"

"The first contestants should be arriving momentarily, sir!"

"Good! Good!" Chris' expression was priceless – joy mixed with anticipation mixed with evil. "Here they come now!"

Emerging out of one of the corridors came Jason and Paige! Laughing and smiling, they turned to Chris.

"Prettyboy twin! With Duncan, Eva, and Bridgette – DEB! Bookworm, over by Justin, Izzy, and Noah – JIN!"

"Wait… so we're being separated?" Jason asked, shocked.

"Hehe. Yeah. Bet you didn't see that coming," Chris answered as Jessica emerged. "Feisty twin! Over with JIN!"

"JIN?" Jessica asked confused as Paige pulled her over.

Next, they heard shouting coming out of another corridor; Calvin and Zack emerged out of the tunnel, Calvin laughing maniacally while Ace rubbed his forehead and Zack fighting the urge to smile. Next came George and Kako', George trying to beat Kako' with his cane and Kako' trying to work him off.

"You evil bastard! Get your paws off my superior head!" George called.

"I will dominate the world one day, fool! Remove your cane before I stick it where the sun does not often shine in! And I don't mean the dark side of the moon!" Kako' added with a snort, apparently finding the joke amusing.

As did Calvin, who started rolling around on the ground laughing until he started crying until he couldn't breathe, and Ace started jumping on his chest, pumping air back into him.

"…Okay.." Chris muttered. Pointing over to Calvin, George, and Kako', he said "Over to DEB for you!" To Zack he called, "You get JIN!"

Calvin helped the still-fuming George to his feet while Zack got Kako' up.

**Calvin: That was the most fun I've had in so long! WEEHEE! Ha, some of the things Georgie says are so funny! I'm going to call him Georgie! WOOOOOHOOOOO!**

**George: I swear, if that hyperactive fool calls me Georgie one more time, I'm going to –**

Ashley and Lia came out next; Lia was on Ashley's back and he was running at a breakneck pace. Lia was using some app on her iPhone that was supposedly acting like a lightsaber, and she kept screaming, "THESE ARE NOT THE ONES YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!"

**Lia: So the force was not with me.**

**Ashley: Size matters not. Judge her by her weight, you do.**

A few moments later, a huge swarm of bats came out of the tunnel, forcing everyone to duck for cover. Chris, with bat droppings all over his clothes, angrily pointed to JIN, and the two joined Paige, Jessica, and Zack.

Stone and Tori came running out of their tunnel next, where several bees were angrily chasing after them. Tori tripped Stone, yelling "Take him! I won't be stung by your evil pincers, foul cretins!"

**Tori: I'm sorry, but bees man! I just don't do bees. Deathly scared.**

They dove for his eyes, but his bangs acted as protection for him, and the bees gave up and flew away.

Gesturing wildly from the bees to Chris, Tori yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Oh, so she speaks!" Stone sarcastically called, picking himself up off of the ground.

Shrugging, Chris said, "We needed some challenges, don't blame me…" Before Tori could throttle Chris, he placed her with DEB and gave Stone to JIN.

Susan was the next to arrive, announcing her presence by saying, "Now you can all thank me for my presence!"

Chris gave her a creepy pedophile wink and placed her over with the DEB crew.

Chelsea and Brianna were the last to arrive; before Brianna could pick a fight with Susan, she noticed Brick, the army guy, and put on the charm. "Boy, do you remind me of someone I used to know…"

"BRICK!" Chris exclaimed at that exact moment, causing Brianna to jump. "You are now honorably discharged!" Chris quickly tossed a bomb to Brick's face.

"Sir yes sir!" Brick called, running down a corridor. Moments later an explosion was heard.

"Anyways," Chris announced to the gaping contestants, "Let's just have it known that Jason over there is the captain of you DEB folk, and good old Paige is the leader of JIN!"

"JIN?" Jessica asked again.

"It's obviously Justin, Izzy, and Noah," George called out, "and I assume that DEB would be Duncan, Eva, and Bridgette?"

"Correct, oh crippled one!" Chris answered. "But, DEB and JIN aren't exactly snazzy team names, now are they? So I hereby declare that from now on:

DEB – AKA Jason, Calvin, George, Kako', Tori, Susan, and Chelsea – will be known as the Screeching Ghosts!

**Chelsea: Screeching Ghosts? He really can't be serious now.**

And JIN – AKA Paige, Jessica, Zackery, Ashley, Lia, Stone, and Brianna – will be known as the Haunting Ghosts!

**Stone: Haunting Ghosts. It's not as bad as Screaming Gaffers, at least..**

And best of all, you each get three intern representatives! Whoa, super cool, right?"

Somebody then said – and later, nobody would admit that it was them, not wanting to get a bomb strapped to their face, shouted "You suck fool."

"Nonetheless on whether or not I do suck, and if I do suck what is it that I'm sucking, it's time for the first official team challenge! You all can't deny that!"

"Come on, guys!" Jason said, trying to encourage his team. "It's our first challenge as a team! Let's do this!" To Chris, he called, "What's the challenge?"

"A.C.E.!"

"I swear to God," Ashley began, "If he makes one more thing an acronym…"

"A.C.E.?" Jessica asked nervously.

After staring intently at her iPhone, Lia had several results – "Appetite Control and Energy? Angiotensin Converting Enzyme?"

"Um, _no_," Chris answered egotistically. "A.C.E. stands for , , ! You see, the whole point of the game is that you have three representatives. One of them, the Captive, will be locked up in one of the cells. Another one, the Assistant, will aid you in freeing them. Lastly, the Enemy will try to stop you from freeing them. The twist is that the _other_ team gets to pick them for you! So you've got five minutes starting… now!"

* * *

><p>The Screeching Ghosts gathered together. "Justin, Izzy, and Noah," Jason pondered. So who's the smartest? The strongest?"<p>

"Oh, Izzy is definitely the strongest!" Calvin called out. "Izzy is so cool! Izzy is awesome. Boom! Boom boom!"

"That's cute, hun," Chelsea said with a flirty hand on Calvin's waist. "But maybe you should calm down just a little bit. Ok?"

Calvin started drooling then, so Ace nodded in response to the question.

"Hypercrazy boy may be hypercrazy," George started, "But he makes a point. Izzy is obviously the most formidable, and Noah the smartest."

"Well, what about Justin?" Susan inquired. "His beauty is quite formidable."

Deciding to try and give input to the team, Tori said, "Justin's an egotist."

Jason nodded in agreement. "He'll be of no real use to them." Looking at Kako', he asked, "What do you think?"

Kako', who had been fixated on Chelsea, composed himself. "Oh. Yes. Good plan."

"So it's settled? Justin Assistant, Noah Captive, and Izzy Enemy?" Jason asked out loud. Without any argument, he smiled and said, "I think that this is a good team."

* * *

><p>Over by the Haunting Horrors, things weren't as smooth.<p>

"Eva should be the Enemy!" Jessica argued. "She's already super-pissed at all of us!"

"But," Ashley countered, "That would mean Duncan would be their assistant!"

They'd previously agreed that Bridgette, who wasn't a real threat or asset, should be the captive.

Never looking up from her iPhone, Lia agreed with Ashley. "Duncan is too awesome to be the assistant. He'd make a formidable enemy and Eva would be an unhelpful assistant." She and Ashley high-fived.

"I agree with Jessica!" Brianna shouted. "Eva is unstoppable! I mean, not even Duncan could stop her!" Seeing that Ashley and Lia wouldn't budge, she stomped her feet and screeched, "Stone! Back me up here!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Stone said, distractedly staring over at Tori.

"Majority vote! 3-2!" Jessica happily cried.

"What about Zack?" Ashley asked. He poked Zack, who'd been dozing off, and asked, "What do you think?"

"You want Eva to be the enemy! That's what you want to think!" Jessica bossily demanded.

Rolling his eyes, Zack pointed to Lia and Ashley, signaling his loyalty.

Brianna pointed at Paige. "Looks like you're the tiebreaker! And you know that you should do what's most beneficial for the team."

"Leave the captain to go down with the ship," Paige muttered to herself. She considered her options – whatever side she chose, it would divide the team. To buy time, she started rambling off Total Drama facts. "Duncan has been known carrying several type of weapons; these include a lighter, two chainsaws, a bow with one arrow, an axe, a hook, a hunting knife, slingshot, and a dart blowgun, although he only seems to own two of the tools: the lighter and the knife."

"Um… thanks?" Brianna replied.

"Eva was the first female competitor to have ever been eliminated on Total Drama, as well as the first one on Total Drama Island and the Killer Bass, she was the first person eliminated as a result of Heather's actions, and is the only person competing in the Total Drama Island merge to not qualify for Total Drama Action."

"And behold, more wisdom from our walking encyclopedia," Stone muttered as Jessica and Brianna laughed.

"We're going with Eva as the Assistant and Duncan as the Enemy, end of discussion!" Paige shot out rapidly.

Everyone stared at her sudden outburst for a second before Ashley, Lia, and Zack started cheering. Jessica, Brianna, and Stone, however, rolled their eyes and slightly turned away from the others.

**Paige: What have I done…**

* * *

><p>So there's an update!<p>

I hope that nobody has forgotten about this story…

So yeah, I hope its good enough. Many of these aren't good quality at all anymore, so I want to make this one as enjoyable for you as you can. I do know where this episode is going, so you won't have to wait months again, lol sorry. I was going to add more but I'm mad hype to get an update out there tho, and I don't want to make this one way too long. So uh..

If you don't feel like your character is getting enough screen time, or that I'm not portraying them the right way, please just message me or leave a comment, I'll get back to all of you, I swear. And feel free to leave your own characters' confessionals in the comment section below!

This isn't my story, it isn't your story, it's our story. So if you've got any storyline ideas - challenges, twists, alliances, anything - just talk to me about them. This is our story together, and I want you all to be as involved as humanely possible. c:

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen in the dangerous game of A.C.E.?<strong>

**Are the Haunting Horrors divided?**

**Without Zack, what will Kako' do?**

**What alliances will form?**

**What teams will erupt?**

**All next time, on Total! Alcatraz! Island!**


End file.
